


The Cruel Plan of Mumm-Ra

by Hellpony



Category: Thundercats - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Blood, Breast Fucking, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Thundercats The Return, Tit Torture, Twincest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellpony/pseuds/Hellpony
Summary: Mumm-Ra has finally done it. He has banished the mighty Lion-o and conquered the planet. Now the only thing standing between him and complete victory is the shattered ranks of the once mighty Thundercats. He has dark and depraved plans for any that his men capture, and his men have just captured two of their fiercest fighters.Commision for Greenhorse13Based on the 2003 comic 'Thundercats the Return'
Relationships: WilyKay/Ma-Mutt, WilyKit/Mumm-Ra, WilyKit/WilyKat/Mumm-Ra, wilykit/wilykat
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenhorse13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorse13/gifts).



Two months. It has been two months since he cursed the Book of Omens, two months since he trapped that insufferable Lion-o inside with no one the wiser, two months since he, the mighty Mumm-Ra, bested those flea bitten Thundercats and took control of Third Earth from them. A wicked smile crosses his face as he pets his loyal servant Ma-Mutt. Years of planning finally allowed him to please his master’s, the Ancient Spirits of Evil.

He leans back on his throne, a sigh escaping his lips. The rebels were mostly gone, just a few pockets remaining, and his soldiers just reported that two of the rebels fiercest fighters had been captured just that morning. His smile grows a fraction as knocks sound from the door into his throne room. He takes a moment to school his features back into a slight scowl. “Enter!” he booms as Ma-Mutt jumped to the floor.

Two Jackalmen Mutants enter the throne room, pushing forward two 14 year old Thunderians with black sacks covering their faces. The female is wearing a two-piece bikini with a top small enough that only her rosy pink nipples are covered and a bottom that is so tiny that one of her cunt lips is exposed. A Thundercats badge holds the top together . The male is dressed in a micro-posing pouch with half his flaccid cock and one of his balls out in the open and two studded black leather straps crossing his chest and a Thundercats badge placed where the two straps meet.

Mumm-Ra rises from his throne and approaches the two Thunderians. With one swift motion he rips the bags off their heads revealing the fang bared faces of WilyKat and WilyKit. Before Mumm-Ra can say anything, the both of them hiss at him. “Do your worse, foul one! Lion-o will return soon and bring an end to your reign of darkness!” WilyKit spat at him.

Mumm-Ra laughs at her. “Leave us.” he orders the two Jackalmen. They give a quick bow before following their command. As the massive door closes with a boom, he circles around the twins. He eyes them like a Thunderian eyes a fish. “You, cunt! Dance for me!” he orders, pointing a gnarled finger at WilyKit.

She snarls and spits at his face. Mumm-Ra laughs as the spit flows down his face. “Ah, you have spunk! All the better, the ones with spunk make better slaves once I’m done with them.” he laughs. This only got him a growl from WilyKat, but he ignores the male twin. “Now, I’ll not tell you again. Dance for me!” he orders. WilyKit stands there, a defiant expression on her face. Mumm-Ra reaches out and lifts her top, exposing her B-cup breasts. Leaving her tits exposed, he grabs a nipple and begins squeezing it.

Kits face remains impassive as the pressure on her sensitive nipple increases. Realizing that was not enough, Ra begins to twist and pull on her nipples. Finally, with her nipple nearly twisted and ripped from her body, she gives in to the pain. “OKAY! I’ll dance! I’ll dance!” she cries out in pain. Ra removes his fingers, letting her nipple snap back into place, and takes a step back.

Kit, her face flaming red, pushes her top back over her tits before she begins to do a simple box step, but is stopped by Ra before she got to far. “No!” he snapped at her “Like you imagine dancing for your hero.” he ordered her. Kit, her face even redder at this point, nods and starts over. She rocks her hips and caresses her body like a lover would as her body undulates to a song only she can hear.

“Bastard!” Kat growls as Ra walks over to him. Ra notices that, even though he approaches Kat, Kats eyes never leave the gyrating body of his sister. Ra smirks to himself. “I can use this.” he thinks as he stands beside Kat.”Just think. Serve me and you can have her at anytime you wish.” he whispers to Kat. 

Kat growls “What are you talking about?! That’s sick!”, but Ra can hear the purr under the growl. Ra notices something out of the corner of his eye and looks down. He chuckles as Kats cock grows longer and wider, straining the seams of the pouch. Ra reaches down and begins to stroke the exposed portion of the shaft. “You like this, don’t you? I wager you must have always wanted this. Treating your precious sister like the cum rag whore that she, and all of her sex, are!” Kat groans as his mind grows hazy with badly repressed lust.

Kit stops her dancing, having heard her twins moan. She turns and sees her most hated enemy fondling her brother. Vision obscured by a red haze, Kit lunges at Ra, her claws aimed at his face. With barely any effort, Ra backhands Kit away before she could get within reach. She lands on her ass with an omph and a bruised cheek.

“You dare, you mewling pussy?!” Ra says, his eyes flashing red. “I was only going to turn you into my servants, but it is clear further measures must be used to teach you your place. That the only place for cunts like you is at the end of a hard prick!” Ra turns back toward Kat. “I’ll let you have her anytime you wish. There is just one tiny thing I want in return. Your emblem!” Ra tells the male twin as Ra fondles Kat’s dick with one hand and gently plays with his nipples with the other.

Kat glances down at the battered emblem on his chest, looks at his sister sitting there rubbing feeling back into half her face, and finally turns his gaze to Ra. He locks eyes with the necromantic mummy before giving a silent nod. He removes the emblem from his chest and holds it out to Ra. “No. Don’t give it to me. Toss it into the braiser. Destroy it forever.” Quickly, before his resolve fails him, Kat tosses his Thundercat emblem into the central braiser.

Ra smiles, for only he knows that  _ that  _ particular braiser was his conduit to the Ancient Spirits of Evil and his dark masters would be pleased at physical proof of a Thundercat being turned. Ra gives Kat a push towards Kit, who was finally regaining her feet. Kat stumbles forward a few steps, eyeing his sister. The images flashing through head of what he wants to do to her causes his prick to swell to the point the pouch finally gave. Kat sighed in relief as his 7 inch barbed cock bobbed freely in the air.

Kits eyes dart to Kat’s dick before returning to his eyes. The look of lust emanating from his eyes causes her to slowly back away from her twin. Before she could get to far away, Kat pounces! He collides with Kit, knocking her roughly to the rough floor. Kat pushes her top up and, like a kitten hungry for its mother's milk, starts licking and nibbling her tits. Kit gasps at the sudden pleasure, making her arch her chest toward her brother.

However, she quickly starts pushing her brother away as the pleasure turns into disgust. “Stop it, Kat! Please stop!” she cries out, pushing against her brother in an attempt to get away even as her cunt starts weeping its juices. After a particularly hard shove, Kat lets out an almost feral growl and latches his sharp teeth into a nipple. Kit shrieks at the sudden pain as blood splashes across Kats tongue.

Sensing his moment, and smelling how her need spiked after he bit her, Kat grips Kits hips and spins her around so she is laying on her stomach. Kit cries out in pain as her tits are rubbed against the roughly cut stone. She cries out again as Kat hoists her ass into the air by her tail. Her twin pulls down her bikini bottoms revealing her pink, wet, virgin cunt. Kat grips Kits hip with one hand, his hard cock with the other, and lines it up with Kits weeping slit.

With one savage thrust, Kat plows into his sisters cunt. Her hymen barely slows him down until his hips smacks into her ass and his cock tip bumps against her cervix. Kit cries out in pain once more as her sensitive nipples are dragged savagely across the rough hewn stone. Kat pulls almost entirely out of his sister, just to slam his cock back into her depths. Thrust after thrust, Kat begins to pick up speed until the sound of his hips slapping against his sisters asscheecks echo around the chamber. Blood begins to flow from her snatch as his barbs tear at her sensitive walls

Kat removes a hand from hrt hip and pulls on her hair. Tears springing to Kit's eyes at the new pain even as her back arches and her tits are lifted off the floor. Kat lets go of her hair and hip so that he can cup her tender tits. Kit yells out in pain as her twin starts mauling her tits with his claws. Blood soon starts staining Kats hands.

Ra laughs in triumph at the sight before him. “Doesn't it feel good? Your sisters worthless cunt squeezing around your prick?” Ra asks the furiously fucking Kat.

Kat nods and pants out “Yes, Mumm-Ra.” Kit starts crying as she hears her brothers answer. Her crying intensifies when she hears her brother moan behind her and warmth starts pooling in her belly. Her brother has just came inside her and was still fucking her.

Ra kneels down and yanks Kit’s head up by the hair so that their eyes meet. “I’m going to ask you a question. The only answer I want out of your worthless mouth is ‘You are my master.’” Ra tells Kit. Kits eyes harden and spits a glob of bloody phlegm right in his face. Ra chuckles as the phlegm slides down his face. “I think it’s time I show you the proper use for that mouth of yours.”

With a silent command, Ra’s kilt drops to the floor with a clatter. Kit gawks at the sight of Ra’s cock. Nine inches long and thicker than she could believe cocks could get, it is covered in a maze of wrinkles and warts. Kit’s breakfast threatens to reappear as the smell of something that hasn’t seen the light of day in millenia waffs towards her. Ra tries to force his stinking cock into Kit’s mouth, but she firmly holds her jaws shut. Ra briefly entertains the notion of simply breaking her jaw before an even more painful idea crosses her mind. “Young one, her cunt must be getting loose by now. Why don’t you show her how her other hole feels?” he suggests to Kat. 

A feral grin splits Kat’s face as he nods his head. He pulls all the way out of his twin, lets go of a tit inorder to line himself with his new target and starts to push. Kit clenches her asshole tightly, trying to prevent her brother from entering. They meet in a stalemate for a few seconds before Kat pinches a nippled between two claws. Kit yelps and, in the moment of shock, her asshole relaxes ever so slightly. Kat presses his advantage and his cock surges deep into his sisters ass.

Kit screams as her brothers cock split her ass and Ra took advantage of her open mouth. Ra forces his cock past her lips and into her mouth. He doesn’t stop until the tip of his cock is being massaged by her throat and her nose is squished against his pubic bone. “I forgot what pleasures such a young cunt could bring. I should pleasure myself with my younger subjects more often.” Ra sighes, enjoying the feeling of Kits screams as Kat forcibly reams her anal passage.

Kit feels her brothers barbs shredding at her anal walls and her blood pooling in her guts. She doesn’t know is worse. Is it her own brother using her blood to reshape her asshole or the smell and taste on the cock of her worst enemy? She barely keeps herself from puking when Ra told her “Taste that? It’s from the cunt and ass of a Molewoman who has had the ‘pleasure’ of ‘serving’ me over the last month.” What is the most shocking most shocking is the flashes of pleasure she starts feeling. She feels her blood leaking around her brothers cock and trailing down her crack as the pain and pleasure surges with each stroke. Her pleasure builds and builds until she comes with a yowl. Her teeth try to slam together to grimace at the feeling as her ass clamps down on her twins spiny cock and her girl cum splashes from her cunt. However, instead of tooth meeting tooth, tooth meets cock.

Ra lets out an ancient swear as her teeth bounce off his prick. He pulls out from her mouth. “You mewling pussy! You dare bite my Unholy Scepter?!” he shouts enraged. “I’ve been far too gentle with you so far! Time to learn your lesson!” Clenching his fingers, he pulls his hand toward himself. Kit feels something grip her tightly around her stomach before being savagely pulled forward. Her screams as Kat’s prick is ripped out of her asshole echoes around the chamber. Her breath gets knocked out of her as she lands on her stomach and face.

Kat moans at the loss of sensation. He quickly grabs his engorged member and starts frantically jerking off. Ra lets loose a whistle and Ma-Mutt picks his head up from where he was sleeping at the foot of the throne. Ra snaps his fingers and points to Kat. 

Ma-Mutt lets slip an evil grin and trots over to the kneeling Kat, his cock lengthening as he walks. Mutt rears up and places his front paws on Kats shoulders. With a surge of unnatural strength, Mutt pushes Kat onto his hands and knees. Barely taking a pause, Mutt draps himself over Kat’s back, locks his front legs around the Thundarians waist, and sheaths his monstrous cock in the male twins unprepared bowels. Kat screams in pain as the 8 inch long, three inch wide canine cock is thrust into his ass to the knot. Kat screams again as Mutt begins to thrust and his own cock spews its load onto the floor beneath him.

Ra laughs at the sight of his pet making one of his enemies his bitch. Reaching down he flips Kit onto her back with a thud. He lowers his groin onto her face, his rancid pucker rubbing against her nose. Ra speaks an incantation in an eldritch language that is both grating and soothing to Kit’s ears. 

Kit’s teeth start feeling weird. She runs her tongue across her fangs, only to find them hanging limp, as if they were made of rubber. As she gasps in shock, Ra takes the opportunity to insert his balls into her mouth. As she tries not to puke from the even worse taste of Ra’s balls, he says “Clean my Royal Eggs and I’ll let you breathe. Puke, and I’ll have you lick it up before I hand you over to my guards for the next year. It’s been a long time since most of them have had the pleasure of a female. Bite me again, and I’ll make sure you will beg me for the release that is oblivion.”

Kit doesn’t even nod. She goes straight to work, running her tongue over every wrinkled inch while trying her hardest to keep her stomach down. Ra groans at the sensation as his cock grows once more.

Near them, Kat groans out as he cums again, adding to the growing puddle of spunk beneath him. Without pause, Mutt keeps ramming his cock into the young cats ass.

Growing impatient, Ra waves his hand and a leather pouch floats over to him from where it layed next to his throne. Kit screams around Ra’s balls as she sees five inch barbed needles float out of the bag to hover around Ra. Ra grabs a needle in one hand and crushes a tit in the other. With the accuracy that spoke of centuries of practice, he drove the needle straight down through the nipple. With only a pause so she could get used to the pain, Ra quickly repeated the operation with the other tit. Kit’s heels beat a frantic tempo on the floor as Ra continued that pace to pierce her tits again and again, her screams causing his prickRa didn’t stop until each tit had over a dozen needles sticking out.

Kit pants around Ra’s balls, her chest a ball of agony. She closes her eyes as she tries to process the pain. 

Ra looks behind him and notices her eyes are closed. With a feral grin, he casts his hand toward the brazier. A ribbon of fire emerges from the inferno and coils around Ra’s hands. With a now literal fiery grip, he grabs Kits tits with brutal strength.

Kit’s eyes snap open as her chest fur burns, her tender chest sizzles, and the smell of her cooked flesh fills the air. She screams in agony as Ra’s hands burn at her flesh. Her screams go even higher as the needles start conducting the heat into her tits, cooking her chest from within.

Meanwhile, Kat lets out his own scream. He has cum so much that his balls have finally run empty and his ass has been rubbed raw. Mutt uncaringly keeps up his punishing assault on Kat’s ass.

With a groan, Ra’s removes his balls from Kit’s mouth, the final scream proving too much for him. He angles his hips back and crams his hard prick down Kit’s still screaming throat. His prick bulges as wave after wave of cum spews forth. Kit tries valiantly to swallow as fast as she could, preferring not to drown in her enemies spunk, but there is simply too much for her to handle. Her throat backs up with cum and gives Kat her first taste of Ra’s cum. Her stomach rebels at the gritty texture and rotten egg taste of the slime filling her maw.

His cum finally abating, Ra pulls his cock from the female twins throat. Kit lays there on the ground, a river of slime flowing from her mouth and nose as she tries to breathe past the foul slime. Ra smiles at the sight of the defiled Thundercat, before turning his attention to Kat. “Cum!” He barks at Mutt. 

The foul canine grins before ramming his hips forward with brutal strength. His knot grinds against Kat’s asshole before, with an almost audible rip, it gains entry. Kat throws his head back and lets out a roar of pain as a trickle of blood from his ripped sphincter drips from his ass. His roars turn into whimpers as Mutt uses his shapeshifting magic to cause his already five inch knot to grow to almost double in size.

Kit, having finally cleared her mouth, could only watch in horror as Mutt’s balls jerk again and again, filling her brother with his unholy doggie spunk. Finally, his balls stopped jerking and Mutt begins tugging backwards. It takes awhile but with an already compromised sphincter and the jizz and blood acting like lube, Mutt is able to rip his expanded knot out of Kat’s ass. A river of thin watery spunk and thicker blood gushes from the destroyed opening.

Ra nods at the sight before turning his attention back to Kit. “Clean my servants cock like a good little whore.” He commands. Kit doesn’t move, she just gives Ra a death glare. Ra just stares back before reigniting one of his hands. The sight of the flames, the memory of those hands cooking her tits finally makes Kit move. 

She drags herself on her hands and knees over to Mutt. The demonic dog watches her as she approaches and lifts a back leg to allow her near his still exposed cock. With barely a hesitation, she wrapped her lips around the angry red cock. While the taste would be unpleasant to most people, after Ra’s cock and balls, it tastes like a dream. Her tongue baths every inch, traces every vein. With her throat protesting, she pushes her lips past the knot and licks it clean. Her eyes widen as she feels the cock in her mouth start to throb.

“Good, good. You can stop now.” Ra said. She quickly removes her mouth from Mutt’s cock, only to catch the first blast of cum across her face. Stunned, she holds her position. This allows the other four shots of monstrous canine cum to streak across her face. As Mutt’s cock finally retreats back into its sheath, Kit crawls out from under him.

Ra surveys the damage done to them. The boy is still laying on the ground, blood flowing from his destroyed ass. The filthy feline whore is sitting in front of Mutt, bleeding from her ass and cunt, covered in cum, and her burnt tits still have needles sticking out of them. He frowns, thinking that it wouldn’t do to have them die from their injuries before their usefulness was done. He waves his hand over them. Kat’s blood flows back into him as his ass reassembles itself. He slowly stands as his strength returns. Kit’s blood does the same as her groin and ass heals. She groans the needles rip from her tits, taking burnt on flesh with them, before new fresh skin fills the holes and covers the burns. Eventually the only evidence of her tourture is two black handprints over her tits. “Mutt, take them to their cells.” Ra orders. Mutt nods before jostling the twins out of the throne room.

Once the two are out of sight, he summons two of his minions from the kitchen. “I have special instructions for our two  _ guests _ meals. I want the boys food to be full of aphrodisiacs and anything to keep his cock hard and his lust high. As for the little cunt, I only want her to be feed semen collected from the guards and the stables. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Almighty Mumm-Ra.” both servants reply.

“Then leave.” Ra states before walking back to the throne. His servants leave as he sits back on the throne, a smile once more crossing his face. Oh, how much fun he was going to have with those two! His smile grows wider as something flies out of the brazier. It is Kat’s Thundercats emblem, cracked into four pieces, partially melted, and covered in a black slime that smells of rot and the grave. Ra laughed, for the Ancient Spirits of Evil were indeed pleased!

  
  
  


A few hours later, Ra decides to pay his new playthings a visit having devised a new method to keep them on their toes. As he approaches the door, he notices that there is no noise coming from their cell. Looking through the bars he notices the cunt is curled up in the corner while the boy is sitting in the middle of the floor with three bloody scratches running from under his left eye to the right corner of his mouth. Guessing at what happened, Ra said “If you want to make it up to your sister, you should do it properly by using your cock.”

This snaps Kat out of his funk and into a blind rage. He leaps at the bars shouting “I’ll make you pay for forcing me to defile my sister!”

Ra stops him in midair with a wave of his hand. “Force you? You ignorant kitten, I didn’t force you to do anything. I didn’t threaten you or her, I didn’t use any spells. What you did was by your own free will.” he explains as Kat struggles to escape the spell. His fingers twitch and Kat moves like a marionette on strings as Ra enters the cell. He is forced to his knees and made to pull his ass cheeks apart, baring his newly tightened hole.

Ra pulls a metallic vibrating object from a pouch at his belt. It is conical with a dull tip and a T-shaped handle on the wide end. Ra moves behind Kat and gently places the tip at his asshole. Kat groans as the vibrations echo through him and his cock starts swelling. His groans turn into a roar as Ra uses his palm to forcibly push the dry metal butt plug into Kat’s virgin tight ass. A single drop of blood leaks past the plug to trail down one of Kat’s legs. His cock grows harder as the metal tip buzzes against his prostate.

Ra walks around the male twin and cancels his holding spell. Kat hits the earthen floor with a thud. Ra bends down and grabs Kat’s chin, forcing Kat to look at him. “What I just gave you is a very special device. Usually used on unruly female prisoners, it has been tweaked just for you. It will stop vibrating and remove itself once you reach orgasm a certain number of times. If you fail to reach the required number of orgasms, it will keep you on the edge of one for an eternity. You will find that your member has been desensitized so only the tightest of orifices will be felt by you and if you try tampering with it or cheating by masturbating, it will shock you.” Ra explains.

“If I can’t masturbate, how will I cum?” the confused Kat asks.

“You are stuck in a cell with a cunt, you figure it out.” Ra says as he turns and leaves the cell with an evil chuckle.

“Bastard!” Kat growls as he laid on the floor, catching his breath. He groans as his hard cock rubs against the ground as he sits up. He glances down and sees his prick twitch and a bubble of precum ooze from the head. He pants, closing his eyes in an attempt to control his raging libdo. For a while this helps, but soon the buzzing against his prostate has an effect. From behind his eyelids, images begin to dance of what he had done to Kit. These images cause his cock to harden even more and more precum to flow from the tip. Without thinking, his hand wraps around his aching cock. A jolt of power leaps from the plug, through his prostate, to his dick, and into his hand. He curses loudly, shaking his hand to get feeling back into his hand. 

This snaps Kit out of her private world and back to reality. She rolls over to see what is happening with her twin and to apologize for scratching his face. As she turns, her hips shift and her cunt and ass protest the movement. She whimpers and grabs her crotch with both hands as the pain radiates out to the rest of her body. It seems that even though she was healed, her body still remembers the pain.

Her whimper catches Kat’s attention. He looks over at his sister. All he sees is her covering her pussy with both hands which is causing her upper arms to squeeze her bust and make her tits even more prominent. Thinking she was jilling off and the whimper was her cuming, the last bit of restraint in his brain went  _ snap _ ! “You tease. You fucking TEASE!” He shouts before rising to his feet and marching towards his sister.

Kit looks up at his shout and recoils at the depraved look in his eyes. She tries to scooch away from him, but the pain in her crotch prevents her from moving far.

Kat towers over his twin. He reaches down, grabs one of her ankles, and pulls her flat onto her back. Kit yelps in pain as her head bounces off the dirt floor. With her laying prone, Kat drops to his knees between her legs. He reaches back and hoists her legs up and over until her heels are by her ears. He looks down and sees two targets for his mounting lust, her tight looking cunt and her even tighter looking ass. With Ra’s words about his decreased sensitivity echoing in his ears, he hawks a loogie at his sister’s ass. It hits her square in the pucker and she flinches as she realizes what her brother meant to do to her.

Kat lines up his cock with her pucker and, with only that courtesy loogie as lube, he sheaths his straining prick in her anal chute. Her screams echo around the small chamber. He starts furiously pounding away, doing anything in order to cum. But it is as Ra said. Even though he can feel her ass almost choking the life from his rampaging cock, the feeling is muted, almost non-existent. Her fucks her ass harder and harder, each thrust forcing a grunt from Kit and his barbs tearing new tears in her ass. Tears flow from Kit’s eyes as her ass starts to burn from the newly reopened tears.

After five minutes of furious ponding, he roars as cum fills Kit’s ass again. He pauses for a second to catch his breath before realizing his cock is still hard and the plug is still vibrating in his ass.

Kat starts fucking his twins sloppy ass once more, but he quickly find that he can no longer feel her anal passage around his cock, He rips his cock out of her ass, his cock twitching in the open air, harder than it has ever been. Without a pause, he realigns himself and plunges himself into her cunt with a single thrust. Kit screams again as his cocktip breaches her cervix with a crunch. As he starts his assault on her cunt, she manages to whisper “Why?”

Quick as a flash, Kat’s hands wrap tightly around his sister’s throat. “NO! YOU DON’T GET TO SPEAK!” he roars as he furiously tries to get any sensation from Kit’s nun tight cunt. “I FELT BAD FOR YOU! I FELT ASHAMED AT WHAT I DID! AND WHAT DID I GET WHEN I TRIED TO SEE IF THE PERSON CLOSEST TO ME IN THE ENTIRETY OF THIRD EARTH WAS OKAY?! CLAWS RAKING ACROSS MY FACE! AND WHEN RA FORCES A CURSED PLUG UP MY ASS AND I TRY TO CONTROL MYSELF, WHAT DO I FIND MY LITTLE SISTER DOING?! TEASING ME AND GETTING OFF DOING SO?!” he rants as his thrust picks up speed and force, blood flowing past his positioning prick as his barbs rake more and more over her walls.

“I… wasn’t…” she manages to croak out.

“I SAID, SHUT UP!” he roars as he cums once more. Kit feels his spunk floods her womb and a sort of warmth flows over her. Her twin stops, panting over her, his hands still wrapped around her throat. He shifts to get more comfortable, and yells “FUCK!” When he feels the plug shift with him. He starts fucking His sister once more. After barely feeling her cunt spasming around his cock ,one of his hands lets go of her throat and moves down to between them. He presses hard on her pubic bone, trying in vain to increase the pressure on his cock. Although he feels the mouth to her womb moving up and down his cock, that is the only sensation he can feel. Cursing, he pulls out, letting go of Kit’s leg and throat. 

She gasps for breath, only to have it knocked right back out of her as her brother sits on her stomach. She watches as his throbbing cock lands with a meaty splat between her tits. He grabs her tits hard and pushes them together. Kit shrieks as her tender flesh is forced to stretch. But, no matter how hard Kat pushes, Kit’s tits were too small to form more than a shallow channel. He could only feel her fur tickling his cock, which only drove his lust higher.

Giving up with Kit’s tits with a snarl, Kat scooted his body forward until he was sitting on her chest. Kit lets out a groan as his weight compresses her sore and tender tits. Her groan is cut off however, as Kat grabs his twin by her massive hair and forces her mouth over his knob.

Kat rolled his hips forward, pushing his dick past her mouth and into her throat. Blood starts to pool in Kit’s mouth as the barbs on her twins cock score lines on her tongue and in her throat. She tries to fight him off as his prick blocks her airways, but is unsuccessful

Kat groans as his sister's throat convulses around his cock with each attempt at breath. He holds himself there, buried down her throat, allowing her body to milk his cock. Kit’s struggles grow weaker and weaker as her oxygen supply slowly dwindles. Her throat gives one more powerful squeeze as she starts to blacks out.

Kat lets out another groan as his spunk shoots out of his prick and straight into her stomach. After a few pumps, he pulls out of her mouth. Kit coughs as air floods her lungs and her brothers spunk rains down on her body. She winces as one rope of cums lands in her eye, not having the energy to try and wipe it away.

Kat lays back, his strength fading from him as the plug falls out of his ass and onto the floor. He collapses against his sister’s legs and is soon asleep. “Fuck... you... Kat.” can be heard from Kit before she too falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since Mumm-Ra introduced the Thunderkittens to sexual pleasure and torture. Currently, they are both lead back to Ra’s throne room. Ra smiled at the sight of two of the most infamous resistance fighters to his reign.

Kat still wears the leather straps crossing his chest and the metallic plug buzzed inside his ass, though the pouch he once wore was long gone. His face, groin, and ass is layered in cum and sweat, although not all of it his own. His cock pulses between his legs, engorged but not erect.

Kit stands beside him, the bottom of her bikini missing. The top still cradles her breasts with the Thundercat insignia flashing in the torchlight. Cum mixed with bits of blood covers her body with some of it still drying in the heat of the room. More of the bloody cum leaks from her cunt, ass, mouth, and nose.

Ra waves them closer and wonders his eye over them until they land on Kit’s hidden B-cup breasts. “I have watched you two fuck again and again everytime the plug is insertedd into to you boy. There is one thing the cunt next to you is… inadequately gifted to give to you. However, after communing with my masters, a solution has been found.” he informs Kat.

“And what problem is that, my master?” Kat asks as Kit glances down at her chest. Her stomach drops as she realizes what Ra is talking about.

“Her inability to allow you to fuck the pathetic things she calls tits of course.” Ra answers. He gestures with his hand to Kat. Kat’s balls begin to glow within their sack. “With this enchantment, cumming in her tits will make them grow. However, if you cum on her tits, and her breasts will shrink until her chest caves in and her heart pops like a ripe grape.” he says, making a sudden fist at the last part.

Kat awkwardly clears his throat. “If her tits are too small like you say master, how am I supposed to cum inside of them?” he asks nervously.

Ra smiles and draws a dagger from behind his back. He holds it out to Kat hilt first. “Use your imagination, boy.” he says with a feral grin.

Kat grabs ahold of the dagger and looks it over. He turns and looks at his twin. Kit’s eyes are wide in terror, tears spilling from them at the very idea of the proposed mutilation. “I refuse, master. I like my sister as she is.” Kat says, holding the blade out to Ra hilt first. Kit relaxes as hope spreads through her body for the first time all week.

“Is that so?” Ra asks with a questioning look in his eyes. He snaps his fingers and Kat drops the dagger to clutch his stomach. Inside him, the plug that he has gotten used to wearing suddenly doubles in length and girth. “Will you do the ritual?” Ra asks again. When Kat doesn’t respond, he snaps his fingers again. Kat falls to his knees as the plug doubles in length and girth once again. Blood begins to seep out of his ass and trail down his leg.

“He’ll do it! Just stop hurting him!” Kit screams, tears blurring her vision. Ra snaps his fingers a third time. This time the plug shrinks back to normal size before falling out of Kat’s now gaping wide ass.

Kit walks over to Kat, picking up the dagger from where it fell. She holds it out to Kat hilt first. His eyes meet hers, asking if she is sure of this. Silently, she nods and lifts her top, revealing her twin B-cup tits in all their glory. 

Kat takes hold of the dagger. “Ra never said how deep I had to cum inside her. Maybe…” Kat thinks to himself as he places the edge of the blade on the underside of his sister's left tit. He jerks the dagger to the side quickly. A cut appears on her tit, three inches wide and no shallower than a very bad paper cut. Kit winces as the cold metal cuts her but otherwise doesn’t react.

“Now, now, it has to be deeper than that.” Ra informs the twins. Both of their hearts sink at the news. Kat places the dagger inside the cut and jerks his arm. The cut opens a bit wider and is now an inch deep into the fatty tissue of Kit’s immature breast. Kit hisses in pain as a drop of blood oozes from the cut and slides down her chest.

Ra lets out a cackle. “No, you fools. Your sperm must hit the center of her breast for the spell to work. Kat lifts his gaze and looks at his twin once more. Kit nods her head and closes her eyes, bracing for the pain. Kat inserts the dagger's tip into the cut and closes his eyes. With one swift motion of his hand, the dagger is buried in the center of her tit. Blood spurts from the wound, covering the dagger and Kat’s hand before he yanks it out.

Kit screams at the pain this mutilation causes her. Her screams go even higher as Kat repositions the blade and stabs into her other tit. As soon as Kat removes the blade from the sundered tit, Kit collapses to her knees. She covers her beeding chest with her arms as she cries out in pain. Unbeknownst to her, the fur around her cunt darkens as her juices start to flow in response to the pain. Sitting above them, Ra claps in enjoyment at the show.

Kat stares in horror at the dagger in his grasp, shocked at the level of pain he brought his sister. A mysterious impulse comes over him. He lifts the dagger to his face and licks a swath of his twin's blood from the blade. His hands shake, forcing him to drop the dagger, as his tongue explodes with the coppery taste of Thundarian blood, his sister’s blood. To him, in that instant, it is the most incredible flavor he ever tasted. As his tongue tingles, his member hardens. It is soon as hard as it has ever been. His eyes cloud as a quick thought dances through his mind, gone before he knew it was there, but he now knows what he needs to do.

He steadies his sister with a hand on her shoulder, aligns his barbed cock with the bleeding hole he just made in one of her tits, and jerks his hips forward. Kit screams once more as the barbs on his cock tear and rip through the sensitive internal tissue of her tit. Blood flows freely around his prick. To Kit, it feels as if a hot knife is stabbing at her chest. As he pulls his cock out and slams it back in, a puddle forms and grows under Kit. Ra smiles as the smell of female arousal grows thick like incense in his throne room.

Kat starts fucking his twins tit faster and faster, his hips making a hollow sounding thump as they impact Kit’s body. Kit continues to scream louder and louder in agony as the barbs on her brother's cock turn the insides of her tit into something resembling hamburger meat. 

Unnoticed by the Thunderkittens, Ra descends from his throne. He squats next to Kit and grabs her by the hair. He forces her to look towards him before force feeding her his gnarled staff. Her eyes bug out wide as the thick cock hits the back of her throat and doesn’t stop. Ra barely suppresses a groan as her screams vibrate around his cock as he started fucking her throat.

It is only a short while later that Kat lets out a groan of his own. Kit screams around the cock closing off her throat as it feels like molten metal is flooding her tit. Kat pulls his cock from her tit, bits of breast meat still clinging to his barbs. He readjusts himself and plunges his still hard cock into Kit’s other tit. Tears spill from her eyes as her twins cum seeps from her ravaged breast.

Kat pounds furiously at his sister’s tit, grabbing the outside of it and squeezing it in order to increase the pleasure he feels. Kit groans around Ra’s cock as her breast is torn asunder. After 15 minutes of painful abuse of her tit, Kat cums. Kit groans at the molten metal feeling flooding her tit, as her cunt spasms under her and floods the floor with more of her girl cum. Ra laughs at her as she closes her eyes in humiliation. Kit pulls his still hard cock out of the mauled bag of flesh. He grabs his cock, wipes off the chunks of meat clinging to it, and flings the globs of meat in Kit’s face. His eyes clear and he gasps in horror at the sight of his sister.

“Good, my boy. Now you must seal your seed inside with fire.” Ra commands Kat. Kat picks up the bloody dagger from where he dropped it. He looks at the dagger in his hand before staring at Ra.

Ra, seeing Kat hesitate, pulls Kit forward onto his monstrous prick until her nose is mashed into his pubic bone and holds her there with apparent ease. Kit doesn’t react at first, but soon her need for air overcomes her. She tries to pull back off Ra’s prick to on avail as his hand holds her firmly in place. She tries to claw at the hand only to have her claws slide uselessly off of Ra’s skin. Her fighting grows weaker as her skin starts turning blue. “I love the feeling of her choking on my prick.” Ra mentions casually.

Kat glares at Ra before thrusting the blade of the dagger into the closest brazier. As the metal blade heats up, Ra pulls Kit off his cock until only the head remains in her mouth. Kit coughs, trying to fill her lungs with air while she could. Before she could even stop coughing, Ra pushes his cock back down her throat. He keeps up this pace of face fucking, holding Kit at the point of asphyxiation.

Kat pulls the nearly white hot dagger out of the flames. He holds up one of Kit’s tits and presses the flat of the blade to the cummy wound. Kit’s screams echo around the chamber as the smell of burnt flesh and fur fills the room. Kat peels the knife away from the now sealed tit and quickly presses the other side of the dagger to the other tit. Kit screams around Ra’s cock as the evil overlord relaxes and spews his horrible grainy spunk straight into her stomach. As she screams, her pussy spams once again. The puddle under her grows as her humiliation causes girl cum to shoot out, splashing her and her twin. Ra pulls his spent cock from her mouth, finally allowing the female twin to catch her breath.

Kat pants as he peels the dagger away from the final tit. “Now what, Master?” he asks in a mix of awe and anger. Ra grins and utters a sentence in a harsh, guttural tongue that scrapes against the twins ears. Kit’s breasts seem to roil and boil before instantly expanding from their previous smallish B-cups into a large C-cup. Kat screams once more as the skin on her breasts stretches almost to the tearing point before the events of the last hour prove too much for her and she collapses in a dead faint into the puddle of her own cum.

Kat kneels beside her in the puddle and checks her over. Except for her tits, which now have only a thin layer of fur covering them in patches and brutal looking red stretch marks criss crossing their surface like a sick tic-tac-toe game, she seems okay. “You may leave now.” Ra says to Kat. Kat simply nods and picks his sister up bridal style and carries her out of the throne room.

In the throne room, Ra lets out an evil laugh at what he had put what were once two of the biggest problems to his reign through. Dark chuckles could be heard echoing his laugh coming from the four statues of Ra’s dark masters as Ma-Mutt walked over from where he laid beside the throne to lick at the puddle of girl cum.

Back in their cell, Kat gently lays Kit on her back so she was flat against the floor. Within seconds of her back hitting the cool dirt, she rolls onto her side and curls up in the fetal position. Kat can only curl up next to her, his hands wrapped around her waist. He gently rubs her flat stomach as he whispers that it is okay, that she is okay. Feeling loved, Kit’s eyes slide shut and nods off.

Kat holds his sister tenderly in his arms, gently stroking her stomach. Over half an hour, his hands slowly migrate to Kit’s still tender tits as if they have a mind of their own. Kit gasps, her eyes flying open as the sensation of dull flaming knives piercing her tits forces her awake. Chest heaving, she turns toward her twin. “Please. Stop.”she asks, tears shimmering in her eyes.

Kat doesn’t stop, softly, gently squeezing her breasts and tweaking her nipples. Kit reaches up and grabs her brother's wrists. Carefully, she lifts his hands and lowers them back to her stomach. As the pain fades, she closes her eyes once more.

Only to have them fly open in agony only minutes later as Kat’s hands once more fondle her savaged tits. Her elbow flies back, pushing the twins apart. “Please! Just leave them alone!” Kit cries out, curling up into a ball to protect her aching chest.

Kat frowns as he gets onto his knees. “I’m sorry, Kit. I was only trying to make them feel better.”

Kit rolls over to face him, furious. “Well, you didn’t! The only thing I felt was PAIN!” she hisses at him.

“I’m so sorry. I was just…” he tries to explain only to get cut off. 

“Sorry? Sorry?!” she yells. “I wouldn’t be in pain, IF YOU DIDN'T MUTILATE MY CHEST!”

“I’m sorry, sis. So, so sorry.” he cries, as his twin rolls back away from him. He crawls over to her and attempts to cuddle with her once more, once more trying to comfort the one he wronged so grievously. This was a mistake.

As his arm drapes over her side by her stomach, Kit lets loose a feral hiss of rage. She twirls on her twin. Her hand lashes out, claws extended. The three middle digits catch him between his ear and eye. She opens bloody furrows across his left eye, across the side of his nose, down to the lips, and they finally leave his face at his chin. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” she screams as he covers his face with his hands. She braces herself up on one arm, staring daggers at her brother.

Kat lowers his hands, madness dancing in his one remaining eye. “Leave you alone? LEAVE YOU ALONE?!” he bellows at Kit. “I was just trying to comfort you, trying to show you that I was sorry for what I did. But you are just a WHINING BITCHING CUNT!”

“What are you talking about?” she asks.

“TODAY! OUT THERE! YOU GOT TO JUST LAY THERE AND GET ALL THE PLEASURE WHILE I DID EVERYTHING! Why did I have to do everything, all the work, to keep Master happy?!”

“What in Third Earth made you believe that I enjoyed having my tits cut opened, violated, and burned shut?! And why are you referring to Mumm-Ra as master?!” asks Kit, not believing her ears.

“Cut the shit, Kit! I could smell your fuck sause as it leaked from your fuck hole! I could’ve drowned in the puddle we were kneeling in for fucks sake!” he snarls before a feral, manic grin splits his face, sending a fresh wave of blood pouring down his face. “Of course if you get off to pain, you just had to ask.” he said as he got to his feet, hard cock bobbing in the breeze.

He walks to his sister’s side and kicks her arm out from under her. Kit lets out a cry as her tortured tits slam into the rough hewn stone of the cell. She cries out again as Kat wraps her tail in his hand and hauls her ass into the air. He grabs her cheeks with both hands and forces them apart. He keeps them spread with one hand and uses the other to line up his barbed dick to her puckered star.

Her screams echoed around the cell as her twin forces the entire length of his spiny, unlubricated prick deep into her unprepared ass. Her ass jiggles nicely against his thighs as Kat grinds his hips against Kit. He pulled out until only the head remained inside her tortured ass before slamming it back down to the root. Kit lets loose a feral yowl as her brother’s spines rake and tear the sensitive lining of her ass. He pulls out and slams himself inside his sister faster and faster, and harder and harder, until his hips are like a blur and the slaps of thighs meeting ass compete with Kit’s tortured cries. Blood begins to drip from them and pool under the rutting pair.

“Please! Why are you doing this to me?! Why?!” Kit cries out as the mixture of pain and pleasure mix and grow in her brain. The only reply she got was a low growl from Kat before he grabbed her hair and slammed her face first into the rough hewn stone floor.

Kit lets out a muffled cry as her nose breaks on contact with the floor with a sharp crunch. The pain of her shattered nose met the pain/pleasure mix from her ass and her empty pussy gushed cunt juice as an almighty orgasm ripped through her mind. Her eyes cross as her mind goes blank with the force of it.

Her ass strangles her raping brother’s cock and locks him with place. With a roar, Kat unloads a massive river of jizz into his twin’s ass. Twitch after twitch of his cock fires cum deep into Kit’s anal passage. Without waiting for his barbs to relax nor his sister’s ass to unclench, Kat rips his cock free. Kit’s pucker gaps open for a second before a deluge of bloody jizz erupts from the opening.

Free from her brother’s support, Kit collapses into the filthy puddle underneath her. She lays there, eyes crossed and unseeing, tongue lolling and drool oozing from her slack mouth. As she lays there, she barely registers a loogie from her once loving twin striking her across the face. With her barely functioning senses, she notices Kat walking over to the straw she uses as bedding. As he uses some of the straw to clean the jizz and blood from his groin, she hears him say “If only I knew the two of us could have this type of fun. I should have done this to the fucking tease years ago.” 

Kit muffles a sob as tears begin to flow from her eyes as her senses fully return as to not draw her brother’s attention. Casting her mind away from her current torment, she thinks of Lion-o. She remembers Lion-o awakening them from the capsules, of him helping her and WilyKat with training, of laughs shared and tears shed, of battles won, of battles lost, all flash before her eyes. “Lion-o will rescue us. I know he will. I just hope there will be anything left of us to save when he does. '' she thinks as she curls up and tries to sleep.


End file.
